


Eternity

by Lili93Rosen



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Slight hints of Vlad x Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili93Rosen/pseuds/Lili93Rosen
Summary: Danny Fenton was aware that he was half human and half ghost, but eternal youth was not among his expectations ... And eternity is a long time to be alone ...
Kudos: 10





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eternidade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716818) by [Lili93Rosen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili93Rosen/pseuds/Lili93Rosen). 



> Disclaimer: All Danny Phantom characters are owned by Butch Hartman, Billionfold Inc. and Nickelodeon Animation Studios.

**Eternity**

Danny Fenton was a young man with black hair and ice blue eyes, fourteen years old ... Well, not exactly ... Being completely honest, he looked like he was fourteen years old, but his real age was a whole different subject. At this point, even the boy himself had lost count of the years that had passed, so his age could be considered a perpetual unknown.

Danny had watched the course of history in firsthand: he had seen civilizations rise from nowhere, prosper and fall by the wayside; he had seen empires turn into nothing ... just piles of dust and bones from those who tried to fight against the passage of the enemy from all over the Universe, Time; he had seen Kings, Queens, Presidents and so many other people struggle to leave a mark on an unshakable and immutable world, but it was of no use to them, because Time is something that cannot be fought.

The young man with beautiful ice-blue gems did not remember much of what his life had been like before he became the closest being to the ideal of immortality that so many humans wanted and killed for gaining, without being aware that this was a curse and not a blessing as they naively thought.

If he tried too hard, he might vaguely recall his mother's violet eyes, his father's silly smile and his sister's red hair. Time had passed and the names of his dear family were taken from him as if it were a leaf in the wind.

He lightly remembered having a childhood crush on a schoolmate and finally falling in love with his best friend, but as much as he tried to remember, her name was out of his reach ... Far away ... Consumed by the passage of time ... He just had a blurry image of a girl with black hair and gothic clothes, but that was it ... An image, nothing more ...

He had among his deepest knowledge the information that, when he lived with his family in a city, whose name also escaped his memory, even though he swore it was on the tip of his tongue, he had a best friend. A boy who loved technology above all, but ... Once again he didn't remember his name, not even his appearance ... Just a vaporous impression of the sound of keys being pressed eagerly.

Tears were falling from his beautiful blue eyes like the arctic ice. Danny brought his hands to his face, drying the pesky drops of salt water that insisted on going against his wishes and revealing to the world his true state of mind, undressing his soul. The boy had sworn to himself that he would never forget those who were his family, but time did not make it easy. Depressed by the white spaces that insisted on taking possession of his memory, he returned to his phantom form, taking on his alter ego, Danny Phantom, and flew towards the Phantom Dimension, wanting to escape the memories, or better saying, the lack of them.

For years ... What years? Centuries! Danny had tried to live a normal and futile life, just like any other ordinary human being. Attending school like any normal teenager, but it didn't take long for them to realize that he didn't change ... He didn't aged... He didn't grow old ... Always young ... Always beautiful ... Forever ... Eternal ...

He was treated like a monster ... Like an aberration ... Like a phenomenon ... Something that shouldn't exist! He watched everyone he knew give in to age or illness and perish, leaving him in a world that did not understand him and did not want him. He had been chased by religious fanatics, mad scientists and government officials ... And he had run away, run away as if his life depended on it. All this for nothing! After all, he couldn't die! He was stuck ... Not quite dead ... Not entirely alive ... A paradox! A cursed existence! Something that was doomed to perennial nothing ...

When he concentrated on finding something to hold on to, just something, or rather, someone, came to mind. Vlad Plasmius, his eternal enemy ... He didn't even remember the reason behind that perpetual rivalry! What had happened millennia ago that made them fight each other, when they were the only real constant in each other's lives?

oOo

A ghost was flying freely through the city, recently arrived from a long journey, looking for his rival, and saw in the distance how he was going to the nearest portal and returning to the Ghost Dimension ... He followed him without thinking twice.

— Hi Daniel! How long ... How many were? About fifty, maybe sixty years? I can no longer take the count over time as I did before ... But you probably understand my dilemma perfectly.

The young man with fluorescent green eyes, formerly ice-blue, ignored the man and hovered aimlessly among the various Phantom Realms, being observed by the residents, who did not even bother to try to hide the disgust they felt when they saw him in their domains. .

— So, are you tired of loneliness? Or should I wait a few more centuries? My offer is still up! We can travel together ...

— Why would you want to travel with me? I thought you hated me ... After all, we are enemies!

— Right! Enemies ... I can't even remember the reason for this rivalry and I doubt that you can ... Why keep us in eternal solitude for something we don't know? Eternity is a long time, Daniel!

— I have other ghosts to turn to ... — said the white-haired teenage ghost, not wanting to give in.

— Seriously? Like who? — asked Vlad with false curiosity.

— Hmm ... The one with the blue hair and the guitar ... Or that guy on the bike ... Ah! The guy with the boxes ... — Danny was depressed when he realized that his ghosts acquaintances also escaped his memories.

— Do you understand now, Daniel? We only have each other ... For all eternity. We will never be accepted among ghosts, because we are not like them, we live between both dimensions ... And humans will never accept what they do not understand ... We will be persecuted until the end of time ... Daniel, come with me! — The adult held out his gloved hand in the direction of the youngest, revealing his fangs in a half smile. — You don't have to like me, to keep each other company… As I said, eternity is a long time and it seems to be even more so if you remain alone!

Danny hesitated for a moment and reached out, grabbing the hand that was offered to him of his own free will, without prejudice for its undeniable difference.

— Company? — asked the teenage ghost, seeking confirmation of his most secret desires.

— Yea! Company… Comfort… Support… Love… Whatever you need I will give you, Daniel, because we only have each other for all eternity… Only the two of us… Forever… And … Ever…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.  
> It was a short and melancholic story, but I couldn't get it out of my head, so I decided to write it.


End file.
